Bitumen-containing materials and fractions of the bitumen-containing materials that are typically disposed in landfills include used asphalt roofing shingles and underlying felt, used roll roofing, and waste cutouts from shingle manufacturing. Fees for this disposal method typically range from $20 to $100 dollars per ton. Examples of products made from bitumen-containing materials include asphalt cement, gravel, granules, aggregate, sand, limestone, petroleum-based additives, and either fiberglass or cellulose. When separated from each other, these fractions are usable and have market value.
A small portion of these bitumen-containing materials, specifically used asphalt roofing shingles, are recycled in lieu of going into a landfill. When recycled, the recycling technique involves grinding and mixing the shingles into hot mix paving asphalt. The market value for this use is substantially less than the total value of the separate individual fractions.